Silent Cry
by N. Yufa
Summary: Pada suatu malam, ia ingin menangis... Hening saja.


Fiksi ini aku dedikasikan khusus untuk Ka Fit a.k.a Sun-T…

Maaf, baru bisa kasii sekarang… Maaf juga jika mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan Ka Fit…

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

**Silent Cry**

Pada suatu malam, mata hijau itu redup dalam kubangan cairan bening nan asin. Dalam genangan sendu yang mendalam, diawasinya sebuah peti marmer hitam yang perlahan diturunkan dan bersinggungan dengan tanah. Hela nafas berat terhembus dari celah hidungnya saat gumpalan tanah mulai menggunduk, menyembunyikan peti mati itu jauh ke dalam satu sisi bumi.

Diejanya dalam hati nama yang terukir pada batu nisan yang baru saja tertanam di makam itu…

Ronald Bilius Weasley…

Ia menundukan kepala. Menatap kosong pada tanah yang ia pijak. Tak disadarinya satu per satu pelayat melangkahkan kaki pergi, meninggalkan jasad Ron yang dikebumikan di bukit kecil di belakang The Burrow.

"Harry," George Weasley yang memilih untuk bertahan di tempat itu menyentuh pundak si pemuda bermata hijau.

Harry mendongak. Dilihatnya George tersenyum, sebuah senyum getir untuk menyelimuti rasa gelisah.

Harry berpaling pada makam Ron. Malam ini, ia harus menerima takdir yang mengantarkan sahabat karibnya pada kematian. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada dua makam yang mengapit makam basah Ron. Fred Weasley dan Hermione Granger…

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, makam itu telah lebih dulu ada. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Harry pun merasakan hal serupa seperti malam ini. Tak ada yang tersisa kecuali sakit yang menatu sepanjang ruang rasa. Kini, tatu itu berlipat sakit, berlipat perih, berlipat menjemukan… Jemu dengan alur kesedihan yang menemukan jalan menuju kematian dalam kehidupan yang hampa…

"Harry, pada akhirnya tidak ada yang menang, tidak ada yang kalah…" gumam George pelan.

"Bermula dari sekerat harapan dalam kehidupan, pada akhirnya kita sekarat menuju kematian, meski dengan cara yang berbeda…" George melangkah pergi, membiarkan Harry terpaku dalam bisu.

Dan pada suatu malam, kubangan bening asin itu mengristal… Jatuh dari sudut mata hijau yang memadam dan membalurkan perih sepanjang rongga dada.

Pada suatu malam, di antara rintik gerimis yang menitik di sela detak detik waktu, ia menyepi. Bersembunyi dari gaung yang mendengungkannya sebagai Hero. Status itu memberat di pundaknya yang dirasa merapuh dan melepuh diseduh kepedihan.

Bagaimana bisa orang-orang di luar sana menyerunya sebagai hero sementara dirasanya ia tengah terjatuh dalam titik zero? Titik yang melahapnya dalam kekosongan di antara sakit yang memenuh di hatinya… Titik yang menoktahkan kesedihan bagai tak berujung.

Dipandangnya langit yang mencurah gerimis dalam rinai ringan. Langit yang memekat dan seolah menangis. Andai saja, malam ini langit sedikit mengasihaninya yang selalu berpayung mega hitam, ia ingin menemukan sebuah bintang Sirius… Barangkali, sebuah seringai usil yang dahulu pernah menyertai hidupnya terabadikan dalam bintang itu… Bintang yang sama dengan nama pemilik seringai usil itu, Sirius Black…

Memutuskan untuk tak berharap, Harry menutup jendela kamarnya. Berbalik, didapatinya sebuah cermin tergantung di satu sudut ruangan itu… Menampakan pantulan dirinya dengan begitu jelas. Dua mata hijau itu hilang cahaya. Ia paham bahwa ia tak mengerti secara pasti seperti apakah cahaya dari dua mata hijau yang menitis padanya, mata Lily Evans, wanita yang merahimkan embrional dirinya semasa dulu.

Diperhatikannya wajahnya yang layu… Ia pun paham bahwa ia tak mengerti secara pasti seperti apakah air muka James Potter, lelaki yang mendampingi ibunya saat ia masih meringkuk lemah sebagai janin hingga ia menyerukan tangisan dalam kurun satu tahun.

Ia merindukan sentuhan cinta yang pernah dirasanya bahkan ketika ia belum mengenali rasa apapun.

Dan pada suatu malam, kerinduan yang mengebah sepi itu mencipta susur hening bagi jalannya air mata…

Pada suatu malam, tangan dengan jari-jari kurus itu meraba dingin pada dua nisan yang berdampingan di sebalah danau Hogwarts.

Ia masih ingat… Di usia ke-116, pemilik mata biru yang namanya tertulis di salah satu nisan di hadapannya itu berbalut beludru ungu dan dimakamkan dalam sebuah peti marmer putih. Elegi yang mengidungkan ratapan kematiannya memecah hatinya menjadi runtukan mikro dalam mahamakro kesedihan. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore kini tak ada lagi di sisinya. Tak ada lagi naungan hangat dari kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu untuknya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan… Apa jadinya dirinya tanpa penyihir tua yang senantiasa menyertainya dalam melawan Voldemort tersebut.

Ia beralih pada makam yang lain… Severus Snape… Apa yang bisa dikatakannya tentang lelaki yang memerisasi hidupnya dalam diam itu? Harry menyesal pernah membenci seseorang yang dengan tulus mencintai ibunya… Bahkan Harry pun tak pernah tahu, betapa Snape mencintai dirinya…

Ah, cinta… Seperti angin ia menyuarakan dirinya dan seperti angin pula ia menghempas dalam hilang… Untuk dapat merasakan kehadirannya pun harus ditukar dengan pengorbanan…

Harry bangkit… Mendekat pada danau dan termenung dalam jilat rasa yang menjatuhkannya pada dasar kesedihan…

Dan pada suatu malam, dia ingin menangis… Hening saja…

Tanpa isak atau jerit parau… Tanpa umpat sumpah serapah…

Telah ia sunyikan aduh pedihnya pada sepenggal doa…

Telah ia samarkan jatuh sedihnya pada sebait puisi*)

_Pada suatu ketika yang tidak pernah terduga, ia merebah…_

_Dalam sebuah yang paling hening lagi sunyi…_

_Dalam sebuah yang paling jauh terpencil tanpa ruang dan batas…_

_Dalam sebuah sakit yang sangat oleh tikam seribu pedang…_

_Pada suatu malam, dalam sebuah rasa kehilangan…**)_

**FIN**

Sunday, October 03, 2010 07:26 pm

*) Pada Suatu Malam-Bahasa Semesta

**) Pada Sebuah-Bahasa Semesta (dengan sedikit perubahan)

Dan btw, Bahasa Semesta ultah tanggal 3 Oktober, saat ku tulis fiksi ini… Happy Birthday, Om… Terima kasih untuk kota-kata yang kau desain dengan begitu cantik… Tetaplah jadi arsitek bahasa yang menyemesatakan rasa dalam galaksai kata-kata (Ku tahu, Bahasa Semesta gag akan baca ini-Cuma doa adj kok)

Give me your feedback, please….


End file.
